Mary Anne's Final Summer Moments
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Summer was about to end. Mary Anne's moments would be up and down. She's going to Iowa with her father. Then, something happened in Iowa. Plus, she found out about the terrifying news one day. Would things get better? Find out later!
1. Mr Spier's Last Work Night

I do not own the Baby-Sitters Club, Ann M. Martin does

It was two weeks before high school would begin. I'm going to be a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School, here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I'm a little nervous, but I'm sure I'd be just fine because I'm an excellent student.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 14 going on 15 on September 22nd. Best of all, my adopted brother, Carlos Peters and my best friend, Kristy Thomas' neighbor, Shannon Kilbourne, who attended Stoneybrook Day School, joined us since Stoneybrook High School is the only high school we have here.

I can't wait for that. I also have an adopted sister, Meredith Sousa. Plus, one stepsister, Dawn Schafer, who is my _other_ best friend. My stepbrother Jeff lives in California, where he and Dawn grew up.

Their mom, Sharon, dated my father _way_ back in high school before moving to California for college. After she got divorced, she decided to come back here with her children. How did Jeff end up in California? He was here, but he was miserable. That was before Dawn and I became stepsisters. My mother's been dead for years and I never knew her.

I got a cat, Tigger, who was my favorite present at my thirteenth two years ago. I grew up on Bradford Court before moving over to Burnt Hill Road.

Lately, Dad, who's a lawyer, has been home late for a week and I haven't seen him. He comes home after nine almost every night. Luckily, I'm always up when he does. And, tonight is the final night to work late. I miss not seeing him. Plus, he's starting his two week vacation tomorrow because his boss, Randy says that he deserves a vacation. I agree on that. But he doesn't get tired when he gets home from work. Otherwise he'd be in bed between eleven and eleven-thirty.

My favorite movie star, Cam Geary, who I've been recording with since I was 13, has on vacation with his family for two weeks. I was going to be with him a few weeks or three months, but I wanted to continue because everyone enjoyed having me around, so Jennifer says I can stay and I was glad about that. He is due to be back next week. And, last October, before the music awards were aired, we did our first movie together. It was called _Rebecca Morse and Samuel Jackson_.

But it wasn't my first movie though. I have been on a national tour with _Annie_ before I joined Cam. We're still doing it, but it has been postponed because the director, Mr. Jackson had a surgery recently and needed to have time off until he gets recovered in September. I play Annie and love it. We do it Thursday through Sunday. The only time that I couldn't do it was on the night when I was on music awards, so Patti, who was the understudy for Annie, took over for me. And, that was a big help. Plus, we did the movie of _Annie_ and I performed on Tony Awards. Fun, huh? Able to perform with my friends on stage make me feel comfortable because I'm shy. Being the part of the play helps me overcome my stage freights and shyness.

I came down for some water while feeling nauseous.

"Hi, honey," a voice was heard.

That was when I noticed it was Dad who just got home.

"Oh, hi. You're home early," I said.

"I figured I'd close early since I'm on vacation tomorrow. Randy didn't mind at all," said Dad.

"Good idea," I said.

"Do you want to go school shopping tomorrow to be all done early?" asked Dad.

"Sure," I replied.

I'm glad I'm finally having a whole day with just me and Dad. I can hardly wait for that!

An hour later, I was having that nausea feeling again. Then, I got up to get some more water. Thankfully, it went away. In the middle of the night, I had a headache and took Aleve. But two hours later, I was nauseous as usual. I hate it when it returns. That was when I got up and fled over to the bathroom as I started vomiting.

"Excuse me. I should go check on her," said Dad as he came in to keep me company. "It's okay, honey, I'm here."

After that, I felt fine.

"Are you going to be alright now?" asked Dad.

"I'll be fine," I replied.

But I was like three times and it was driving me crazy. Luckily, that ended at four am. I was glad I was able to sleep- thank God!


	2. The School Shopping

The next day, I went to Dad and said, "Do you mind if we can do school shopping later so I can take it easy even though I'm feeling better?"

"Okay, that's fine," said Dad.

Later, I decided to get some air, so we left the house by one to start school shopping. Dad was going to get new work clothes as well.

"Do you need a new backpack for this year?" asked Dad.

"No, I checked before we left and I'm still good for this school year," I answered with a smile.

"Okay," said Dad casually.

"This is so nice with the two of us being together, after a whole two weeks of late work nights," I said.

"I agree with you," smiled Dad.

"It's too bad about Kayla. She would've continue high school. At least I got Kaylee with me," I said, sighing a little.

"That's true," agreed Dad.

Kayla died after battling with leukemia just after spring vacation. She was in Iowa with me before that tragedy day. I miss her a lot. I took it very badly. So did Kaylee, who was Kayla's twin. They were close like best friends while Kayla and I were like sisters. They're my neighbors by only three doors down from me.

They have six other siblings and came from New York City. They went to school with Stacey, but that's not how Kayla and I met. She was being teased because of her colored skin by our bullies and I was brave enough to stand up for her. Kaylee and I met at lunch. We've been best friends ever since.

See, Kayla had leukemia a few days later and luckily, she lived because my friends and I did a fundraiser, How did she got it the second time? It's a long story. It started when I had a terrible memory from a fair in New York City. Kayla, Kaylee, and I were on our own. We were playing games after lunch when Kayla collapsed all of the sudden and she was rushed to the hospital. It was just her appendix. But Dr. Woods told us something else was wrong. I was so upset. A few weeks later, when I learned leukemia returned, I got very upset even more. That's how I stopped going to any fair to avoid that worst memory. I'm sensitive, so whenever someone mentions the fair, tears would start to flow.

We did everything we could do to keep Kayla alive. She was very strong. I was seeing her when the monitor went off. I didn't know what was going on until doctors rushed in. I waited and waited until I found out Kayla had died. I cried my eyes out. I couldn't believe my best friend had gone to heaven.

When I told it to Kaylee, she didn't take the news very well either, but she became strong right away. I became depressed for awhile.

It's very hard for me to forget about Kayla. She and Kaylee are identical twins, so it's kind of helping me to think Kayla's still alive, but not too much. I have tried everything to keep me focused on not forgetting Kayla.

At the mall, Dad and I went in Old Navy's. That's where I go for my new clothes. Dad does the same for his work suits. I found two to three shirts that I like. I picked out both yellow and blue sailor shirts and the third is red with a few sparkles and that said, I Love Boys. Isn't that cute? But I figured I could find a couple more shirts I'd like. The fourth one was a belly shirt, but there is no way I'd be allowed to wear that. I wouldn't blame Dad anyway since I don't like that either. Glad I didn't picked that out. I picked out a black cat on it, not a belly shirt. That's more like it. Then, I noticed the one that had a picture of me and Cam!

"Awesome!" I exclaimed softly.

We had it done a month ago, by a sewing shop. I couldn't believe it was there already. I'll wear that to school. I found out that shirt was a hit in every state after I cashed out. I picked out two jeans. I was amazed. Even Dad saw it, too.

"About a million shirts with that design have been sold everywhere," said a clerk.

"Wow," I said in amazement.


	3. The Fair Memory Strikes Mary Anne

Later, at home, I put away the clothes. I bet Cam knew about it. Dad and I had just came home from Friendly's for ice cream. At dinner, I wasn't very talkative. I could not stop thinking that I would continue high school without Kayla.

"Are you okay, honey? You're quiet tonight," said Dad who noticed that.

Without another word, I got and went up to my room.

"Is she alright?" asked my stepmom. "She looked awfully pale."

"I know what's bugging her. If Kayla was still alive, they would've continue high school together. That's what she told me earlier even though she has Kaylee," said Dad in a low voice.

"Oh, it's still tough on her, isn't it?" asked Carlos.

"Yes," replied Dad.

"That's too bad especially to lose a best friend," said Meredith.

"I know," agreed Dad.

They both know on how I feel. They went through the same thing when they lost their families. Carlos lost his family when he was eight. Meredith's family got killed after a tourbus blew in London, England, where she lived before coming here as an exchanged student, a few years apart.

After dinner, Dad came in my room to be with me and said, "Are you alright now?"

"I still miss Kayla," I replied.

"I know. I figured what was bugging you. I bet it would be tough to start without her," said Dad.

I just nodded trying not to cry.

"It'll be okay," said Dad comforting me and I hugged him.

I slept terrible that night. I woke up from a nightmare twice. Kayla and I were going to Florida on a cruise when it hit an iceburg and sank drowning Kayla. I hate it when the same dream returns. That's how hard it is for me to forget about Kayla.

The next day, I decided to take a nice shower to keep me wide awake.

"Want to spend the day alone together again?" asked Dad.

"Count me in," I replied.

"Or it can be a family day. I'm off today," added Sharon.

"We can do that then," said Dad. "Are the rest of the crew free?"

"I am," said both Meredith and Carlos.

"Me, too. I don't have a sitting job until tomorrow," said Dawn.

"Mary Anne and I are going to spend two more weeks in Iowa tomorrow," said Dad.

"Okay, no problem since school doesn't start until the week after," said Sharon.

"That's true," agreed Dad.

We left to spend part of the day at a nearest fair in Stamford. I tried not to let it bother me, but it didn't work much. Why? I could already feel tears rolling down after we went in. No one seemed to notice until Dad did at lunch.

"You're quiet today. Is something wrong, honey?" asked Dad.

I didn't say a thing and got up to leave the lunch area.

"Um, is she alright?" asked Sharon.

"Uh-oh. I know what it is," said Carlos. "I'll go find her."

"I'll help you," said Meredith.

They got up to go find me.

"How does he know what was wrong with Mary Anne?" asked Sharon.

"He just does. I know what's bothering her. Excuse me. I'll go see where she is," said Dad as he got up to go find me, too.

He, Meredith, and Carlos did not know where I was.

"I'm concerned about Mary Anne," said Carlos.

"So am I," said Dad while Meredith agreed.

Carlos must have spotted me because he tugged Dad's shirt and pointed him to me. I was on the bench. I was still in tears when Dad came to join me.

"Are you okay now?" asked Dad. "I knew what was bothering you."

"I wish I wouldn't let the memory bother me. I tried not to, but it's not working," I said.

"I know, sweetie," said Dad putting his arms around me. "I'll let Sharon know we won't stay here too long before it could bug you even more."

"Okay. Do you mind if I stay over here for now?" I asked.

"I don't blame you," replied Dad.

Then, we spotted Mr. Thomas and said, "Hi, Patrick. What's happening?"

"Nothing much. I'm just here with Kristy for a few hours. We arrived here at ten and would be leaving in a bit," said Mr. Thomas.

That was when Dad had an idea and said, "Do you mind if Mary Anne leaves with you? It's too much for her to stay because of that memory. We were planning to spend the day here."

"That's a good idea to do," agreed Mr. Thomas.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Kristy who was coming by with a drink.

Her father told her what was going on and she agreed with that idea. After they talked, I was able to leave with them while Dad went back to the others. Mr. Thomas, who left a long time ago, recently came back here from California. He had a job offer as a sportswriter at Stoneybrook Times and got the job right away. Kristy spends time with him on weekends. She isn't sure if she wants to be with him full-time though. That would be a great way to help her make a final decision.

He lives down the street from me and is next door to my boyfriend, Logan Bruno! Cool, huh? I'd think so. When I do sleep over there, we share her room since it had twin beds. I helped her decorate that room, too. It's a baseball theme since it's her favorite sport.

"Where did Mary Anne go?" asked Sharon.

"She just left with Patrick and Kristy who saw us," said Dad. "It was just too much for Mary Anne to handle."


	4. Mary Anne and Mr Spier in Iowa

On the way to the mall, I said, "I'm glad I left there otherwise it would just bug me all day. It's just hard for me not to let it bother me."

"I know it would," said Kristy.

"Dad and I are leaving for Maynard, Iowa tomorrow for two weeks. We were planning to spend the day together, but Sharon was off and everyone was free for a family day. I really didn't mind," I said.

That night, at home, I was in my room when Dad came in to be with me.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Dad

"Yeah. I feel better after spending the rest of the day with Mr. Thomas and Kristy," I said.

"Good. I was wondering about that," said Dad. "We'll be getting a plane for nine in the morning and Mr. Thomas will get us at eight, so we'll get up at seven."

"I remembered," I said.

"We don't have to go bed early," said Dad.

"I can't wait to see Grandma Verna," I said.

"I bet," smiled Dad.

I went to bed by ten-thirty. In the middle of the night, I was moaning in my sleep while I was dreaming based on that fair memory- only Kayla was pronounced dead at the hospital and I was crushed.

That was when I woke up and was breathing heavily. I could feel the tears rolling down. Dad probably knew because he came in.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Dad.

"I just woke up from a bad dream I had based on that fair memory only Kayla was already at the hospital," I said.

"Oh, oh, it's okay now," said Dad stroking my hair.

"I still miss her terribly," I said.

"I know," said Dad.

The next day, I was up by six-fifty-five. I came down dressed putting my suitcase in the living room just before Dad did.

"You're already up?" asked Dad.

"Yes. My suitcase's in the living room to be all set," I said while having some cereal.

After that, I brushed my teeth before putting that in the suitcase. I already did my hair. I had it up in a bun before I came down. Mr. Thomas came ten minutes early.

"Dad, Mr. Thomas is here," I said in a quiet voice.

"Okay," said Dad who was in the living room.

We got the suitcases and head out there. At the airport, it was only eight-fifteen. The plane didn't arrive there until eight-forty-five. We were in Maynard by eleven. Tina was there to gather us.

"Your grandmother was gardening, so she asked me to get you both," said Tina.

"Okay," I said.

"Bob can't wait to see you for two weeks. He's at home. He was running with a fever, so he was disappointed that he couldn't come," said Tina.

"Would he be okay?" I asked.

"He'll be fine," replied Tina.

"Thank goodness it's just summertime," I said as she agreed with me.

At Grandma Verna's, we put our suitcases in the living room for now. I headed out excitedly after I spotted her.

"Grandma Verna," I said.

"Hi, my dear," said Grandma Verna as we hugged.

"Hi, Verna," said Dad as he came out.

"Hello, Richard," said Grandma Verna.

"This is going to be fun for two weeks," I said.

"I know it will," said my grandmother.

An hour later, Grandma Verna was getting ready to take me and Dad out for lunch.

"You can see if Michelle can join us," said Grandma Verna. "She's dying to see you."

"Sweet," I said.

Michelle Stone is my friend. We both like Cam Geary, our hobby is sewing, and we share a birthday: September 22nd. Isn't that creepy or what? She knows I record stuff with Cam. I already told him I'd be on vacation for two weeks. He wasn't back home yet and I just wanted to tell him in case he goes home early.

Michelle is the youngest of three kids. Her older brothers are Michael and Lucas. Their father left when Michelle was five. Their mother happened to own a barbershop in her own home. Cool, huh?

I get to call Michelle and it was all set.

"She had permission. She was so thrilled to hear me. The boys are dying to see me, too and they both got permission as well. So, would you mind if the boys are included?" I asked.

"That's a nice idea," replied Grandma Verna.

They were all outside when we got them. Luckily, Grandma has a van.

"Hi, everyone," I said.

"Hi," said the crew.

"I call to sit with Mary Anne," said Michelle as she grabbed a seat next to me and I laughed.

"Darn it," said Michael.

"Isn't this awesome?" asked Lucas.

"Totally," replied Michael as we giggled.

We were going to the Dairy Queen. The Stone kids and I were sharing a booth and Dad & Grandma Verna are in the other one. We had a great lunch. We also had ice cream. Later, we went back to Grandma Verna's.

"So, how's the Annie National Tour?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Good. We're taking a break for awhile until the week after I start tenth grade because Mr. Jackson had a surgery and needed bed rest until then. That's why we had to cancel all of the upcoming dates," I said.

"And, I heard you won quite a few music awards last year," continued my grandmother.

"So did Cam," I said. "I find it's been keeping me busy from missing Kayla."

"Good," said Grandma Verna.

She knew about Kayla's death because I told her and she came down for awhile bringing Michelle with her. Michelle knew on how I felt because she lost her best friend, Madeline, of cancer as well before we met. She took it bad like I did and she didn't go anyway for the being time. At least she knew how I felt about losing a best friend of an illness.

After Kayla died, I took a break from the studios until May so I can recover and I was able to focus when I got back there. At that time, I was afraid I might not concentrate at the studios. Cam and Dad didn't blame me for that. It would be four months while I'm here. I hope I would not let it bug me because I cry so easily. I should not think to about it that day. Perhaps that could help me out.


	5. Grandma Verna Announces the Fair

After dinner, we had pizza delivery since it was the first night for me and my father. That was a good idea to do. Then, my stomach decided to turn. What else is new? That was after we had supper. What a way to start a vacation here.

Later, I still had an upset stomach. Grandma Verna noticed I didn't look good.

"Are you alright?" asked my grandmother.

"My stomach is bugging me. Do you have any TUMS?" I asked her.

"I do, I'll go get them," replied Grandma Verna.

"Okay, thanks," I smiled.

Dad was in the guest room bathroom taking a shower. Grandma Verna came down with a Tum and I took it. I find TUMS are very helpful. I noticed she something else.

"I got something to show you," said Grandma Verna.

"This is a picture of one of your mother's friends, Amy. She died in a car crash a few years ago. I went to her funeral," said Grandma Verna.

"Did she came down when I got baptized?" I asked.

"She couldn't come because she had a cold, but your mother didn't mind," said Grandma Verna.

"I do know I have a godmother, Samantha Morrison, Mom's best friend," I said. "She's a Gym teacher at the high school. I got her, so it was great. I don't want the kids to tease me. So, I only call her Mrs. Morrison to avoid that and her first name when I'm not in school."

"That was a smart idea to handle that," said Grandma Verna.

"She lives near Bradford Court. I see her often and I like her kids," I said. "The husband, who's my godfather, is cool."

"I bet I haven't seen her for a long time since your mother's funeral," said my grandmother. "I never knew she's married now."

"Yes. She got married when I was three. It would be twelve years this year since I'll be 15 soon. I think she got married between before Thanksgiving and before Christmas," I said.

"Good for her," said Grandma Verna.

"Her husband is Ricky," I said.

"How many kids does she have?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Three. Kathy and Katelyn, who are nine-year-old twins and Ricky, Jr. who is seven. In fact, he was supposed to be a twin, but Samantha had a miscarriage when she was five months pregnant. He was going to have a twin brother named Nicky. I remember all that and felt bad for her," I said.

"That's too bad," said Grandma Verna.

"I know. It's still a family complete anyway," I said.

"True," agreed Grandma Verna.

Dad came out two minutes later and said, "You girls must be having fun chatting."

"You bet. Girls only," said Grandma Verna as I giggled.

"Good one," I said.

Dad laughed, too. He knew she was just teasing. The next day, I heard there would be a fair this weekend. Grandma Verna was the one who mentioned it.

"That's, um, nice," I said trying to be cheerful.

"When is that starting?" asked Dad.

"Friday night, so we can go there. Tina and Bob want to go with us," said Grandma Verna.

"That's a great idea," said Dad.

"Excuse me," I said as I got up to my room.

I did not want to get upset like I did the day before.

"Is she okay?" asked my grandmother.

"I know what is it. The best thing for her to do if she avoids the fair," said Dad. "When we went there the day before we came, it bothered her so much that when we spotted Kristy and her father, Mary Anne left with them."

"Oh," said Grandma Verna.

In my room, I was looking at a picture of Kayla I had in my locket on my bed.

"Mary Anne," said Dad knocking on the door and and came in to be with me. "Are you alright now? I knew what was bugging you."

"I wish that fair memory wouldn't bother me anymore," I said.

"I know, sweetie," said Dad.

"I just don't want to get upset again," I said.

"I don't blame you," said Dad.

"Perhaps I'll be with Michelle if she's not going. I don't know if Lucas and Michael are going," I said.

That afternoon, I came down for lunch and sat down feeling nauseous. We were just having sandwiches. I was getting water. Somehow, that feeling went away.

An hour later, I woke up from that fair dream as usual. I was crying from that. Dad came in.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Dad as he sat with me.

"I find every time someone mentions the fair, I'd just get bad dreams about it," I said. "Only it includes Kayla's death after being rushed to the hospital. I still miss her so much."

"I know," said Dad comforting me.

And, it's driving me crazy! Luckily, the only time I don't get nightmares is when nobody mentions the fair. The problem is that I just upset when they mention it often because the memory strikes me a lot. I just want it to go away for once and for all so I can attend the fair with my own kids in the future. What am I going to say if they want to go? I can't disappoint them by saying no because of the fair memory. I can just explain it to them.


	6. Mary Anne Vs Bob

On Friday, I left to go bowling with Michelle and her brothers after Dad left with Grandma Verna for the fair. Lucas likes bowling now. I won every single game: 200, 150, and 250. I had a turkey three strikes in a row in all three games and a few spares. I like bowling, riding my bike, and mini golf even though I'm terrible in sports.

Later, at home, it was only after nine and not a soul was home. I was in my nightgown already and went to bed, but left the lights on that way my dad and grandma doesn't come in a dark house. It was ten-thirty when they came and I was still in bed.

"She must be in bed," said Dad.

In my room, Dad noticed I was sleeping and he came in to kiss my forehead before he left the room. The next day, Bob was driving me nuts!

"How come you didn't go to the fair? I was dying to see you all this time," said Bob.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "Besides, it's my decision. Big deal."

"How come you're not telling me?" asked Bob.

"I don't like talking about it. If I did, I get upset automatically, so please drop the subject," I said.

"Friends tell each other," said Bob.

"But they don't force each other to do talk about something if they don't want to," I pointed out. "If I want to change the subject, it's my business, not yours."

"I guess we're not friends after all," said Bob.

"Whatever," I muttered as I went inside and went up to my room.

My door was shut when there was a knock on the door and when I opened it, it was Bob.

"Go away. If you don't like me changing the subject when I wanted to, get over it. I'm sensitive and get upset easily, that's why I didn't tell you the reason I don't attend fairs anymore. You don't go after me for that," I said.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me," said Bob.

I closed the door on him and locked it. That would block him. He just don't get it. I was crying on my bed. I must have left it unlocked after Bob finally left because Dad knocked on the door and came in noticing that as he sat with me.

"Is everything okay, honey?" asked Dad as I told them everything.

"I just didn't want to talk about that memory to get upset," I said wiping my tears. "But he kept on and on about that."

"No one should make you to do something you don't want to do," said Dad.

I even told him what Bob said.

"It just bothered me," I said. "I even told him he can't go after me like that. He wouldn't leave unless I tell him, but I locked him out of my room."

"Good idea," said Dad. "You don't deserved to be hurt."

"I know," I agreed as I had my head buried near his shoulder.

"It'll be alright," said Dad stroking my hair.

That was when he saw Bob and gave him the Look.

"I hope you're proud yourself for hurting my daughter," said Dad. "You need to stop going after her to tell you something if she doesn't want to."

"That's what friends are for," said Bob.

"No. You wouldn't like it if she goes after you like that," said Dad. "Give her more time to tell you when she's ready."

"How about this? Bug me again, I will not tell you anything," I warned him.

"That would be a good idea," agreed Dad. "Waiting won't hurt you."


	7. The Embarrassing Moment at the Mall

That night, at the mall, Bob is still after me ignoring my warning. He nearly tried to beat me up when I took off in time. I did _not_ want to be embarrassed by him. And, just before we left, Bob beat me up by punching me. Luckily, a security guard came and got Bob off of me.

"This is the mall. Lay off of her," said the security. "Are you okay now, miss?"

I got up feeling shaky.

"Let me bring you to the First Aid office. Your head and arm are bleeding a bit," said the security.

"My eye hurts, too," I said.

"Come on," said the guy while the police who was there was taking Bob home to tell his mom about what happened.

In the First Aid office, I had a facecloth on my head. The security called Grandma Verna and she'd be on her way with Dad.

"I'll go wait for your grandmother and your father to bring them in here," said the security.

"Okay," I said.

I also had an ice pack on my eye that was buggine me. I tried to stay still because it hurts badly. I had an ice pack on my arm as well. I was starting to get a headache. The security came back with Dad and Grandma Verna two minutes later.

"The security told us about what happned. Why Bob did that to you?" asked Grandma Verna.

"He kept going after me, but I ignored him. He almost beat me up earlier and I was able to take off. He did this shortly before we left. He just got taken home by the police whose going to tell Tina," I explained.

"Good. He's going to be in deep trouble for that," said Grandma Verna.

"She might need stitches on her head. Her arm isn't too bad," said the nurse.

"Okay. We can take her to the hospital," said Dad while holding my hand.

At the hospital, the doctor checked me and the nurse was right about only my head needed stitches. My arm was sprained though according to the x-ray. The doctor put stitches on my head while I was sneezing onto Dad's hand because I was in pain and she put the cast on my arm in no time.

"All set now. You just need to relax this week and the cast should be taken off in two weeks or so. And, come back in a few days to get the stitches taken off," said the doctor.

"Alright," I said.

At home, I felt a headache coming on.

"Honestly, Bob needs to learn to be patient when I'm ready to talk about why I don't attend fairs anymore to get upset," I said.

"I agree with you," said Grandma Verna.

"Do you have Aleve for a headache?" I asked.

"I do. I'll go get you one," said Grandma Verna.

"Thanks," I said with a grin.

She went upstairs to get Aleve and came back down to give me one as I took one with water. I was on the couch at the time.

"I still can't believe what Bob did to me at the mall," I said. "That was _so_ embarrassing."

"I bet it was," said Grandma Verna.

I was ready to cry any minute.

"I'll be okay now," said Grandma Verna.

"This is the scariest moment of my life," I said.

"I know," said Grandma Verna comforting me.

"Is she alright?" asked Dad as he came in the living room to join us.

"You can tell she's hurt because of what Bob did," said Grandma Verna while Dad sat on the couch.

"Did it scare her, too?" asked Dad.

"It did. She already mentioned that," replied my grandmother.

"I bet. Want me to take her?" asked Dad as I just nodded. "Come on. It'll be alright, honey."

We went out on the porch.

"It's just embarrassing and scary at once," I said hugging him.

"I know," said Dad stroking my hair.

"I'm done with Bob until he apologizes to me," I said.

"I don't blame you," agreed Dad.

I was also crying at the time. Later, I heard Bob got punished for a month until he apologizes to me. That would teach him a lesson not to do it again.


	8. The Cancer Movie and the Fair

The next day, I woke up at nine after having a bad dream. It was about Bob beating me up while Kayla was trying to save when she got beaten up. Even though the security saved us, Kayla was unconscious. When she got rushed to the hospital, she was already dead. I came down for breakfast.

"Morning, peanut," said Dad.

"Morning," I said. "Forgetting about Kayla is tough. I just had a nightmare about what happened except she got beaten up to death trying to save me."

"It'll be alright," said Dad holding my hand.

Kaylee is starting to forget about her twin and best friend. Isn't she lucky? How could I do the same? I just miss Kayla terribly.

After I had breakfast, I took a shower and felt better after that. I still had to relax like the doctor ordered.

"We still can go out while you relax," said Grandma Verna.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

We decided to see the movie of _Annabelle's Wishing Well_. It was about she had cancer after finding a lump on her neck and she lost her hair. That was a bad idea for me. That's how Kayla died. I was in tears during the movie just after Annabelle learned she had cancer since that reminded me of Kayla. She lost her hair the second time she had luekemia.

"I'll get some popcorn," said Dad getting up without noticing how I was feeling.

Then, I got up and headed out there without him and Grandma Verna knowing. Dad was the one who noticed when he came to sit down.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Dad in a low whisper.

That got Grandma Verna to notice that and said, "I didn't notice that she was gone. Did you see her?"

"No," whispered Dad.

"We should find her after the movie," whispered my grandmother as Dad agreed.

"Something's telling me this movie might be why she took off," said Dad.

After the movie ended, I was on the bench still in tears when Dad found me and sat next to me.

"Are you alright now, Mary Anne?" asked Dad.

"That cancer movie reminded me on how Kayla died especially the hair loss," I said.

"I thought so. That must have bothered you," said Dad as I nodded.

Later, at home, I was in my room sitting on my bed. Then, Dad came in to see how I was doing.

"How are you doing now?" asked Dad after noticing I was in tears again.

"I'm just having trouble to accept Kayla's death. I also want to forget the fair part before the leukemia. I want to adjust, but it's hard for me," I said.

"I bet, sweetie," said Dad.

"Kaylee's lucky that she did. I'm not jealous or anything, just that I wanted to forget, too," I said wiping my tears.

"I know," said Dad.

"Is she okay?" asked Grandma Verna.

"She's still having a hard time to adjust Kayla's death," said Dad.

"Oh, I bet," agreed my grandmother.

Later that night, I couldn't sleep much since the cancer reminded me of Kayla. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up shaking from that worse nightmare ever. It was based on that movie only it was titled _Kayla's Wishing Well_. Glad I didn't see the rest of the movie because Kayla had passed on like Annabelle did according to Dad.

I got up and went downstairs. Dad was about to go bed when he noticed me coming in to him.

"Are you okay? It's too late for you to stay up," said Dad.

"I'll never see any movie that has to do with cancer ever again. I just had that dream about it except Annabelle's name was replaced with Kayla," I said.

"Oh, it still bothers you, doesn't it?" asked Dad.

I nodded with tears rolling down.

"It's going to be alright now, sweetie," said Dad putting my hand on my shoulder.

I hugged him while she was comforting me.

"You can stay in here with me," said Dad.

I did and felt better after that.

The next day, I was in a shower when Dad got up.

"Is she getting up soon? We'll be leaving to go out for the day," said my grandmother.

"She's taking a shower right now," said Dad.

"Okay," said Grandma Verna.

I came out dressed.

"We can go out to the diner for breakfast," said Grandma Verna.

"Fine by me," I said.

We headed out to the diner for breakfast. I had blueberry pancakes with bacon and apple juice. That was a good meal. After that, we went to Maynard Country Fair.

That memory struck me as soon as we got there. Somehow, I managed to forget by not thinking about it. That lasted until lunchtime I was quiet the whole time.

"You're quiet," said Dad who noticed.

"Didn't you notice she was like that for the whole day?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Not at first," replied Dad.

I was still quiet the whole time. After I had lunch, I got up to get a snack. That was when it donged on Dad about why I wasn't talkative.

"Um, Verna, did she knew we were coming here?" asked Dad.

"What do you mean?" asked Grandma Verna.

"I got a feeling this is bugging her. I didn't think we were coming. All you said we would be going out for the day. If she'd known we were going to be here, she would've been with her friends," said Dad. "I should go see her."

Out there, I was at the bench having cotton candy when Dad came to me.

"Are you alright now?" asked Dad.

"I'm just trying to forget about that memory by not thinking about it, but it's hard to do," I said.

"Did you knew we were coming here?" asked Dad.

"No, I didn't," I replied.

"Neither did I," said Dad.


	9. Mary Anne Vs Bob II

Later, I was with Bob at the mall because I wanted us to make up.

"I still don't get why you refuse to tell me stuff," said Bob.

"I just don't like talking about to be upset," I said.

"Please?" asked Bob.

"No," I replied.

"If you're going to refuse to tell me, I'm breaking up the friendship with you," said Bob.

"Excuse me?" I asked getting very mad.

"You heard me," said Bob.

"You're just ending it with me for no reason at all?" I asked.

When he didn't answer, I said, "I'm going home."

I left him there. At home, I came in and slammed the front door shut.

"Hi. How was the mall?" asked Dad while I walked by to go up to my room.

"She looked pretty upset," said Grandma Verna.

"I know, I'll go see her," said Dad as he got up.

In my room, I was on my bed very angry. That still bothered me because what Bob said to me.

"Mary Anne?" asked Dad as he came in. "Did something happened? Were you and Bob able to make up?"

"No. He got worse. He told me he wanted to end our friendship. I wanted us to make up, but it didn't happen. I did nothing wrong to him. I don't understand," I said still feeling angry.

"Oh, why did he want to do that?" asked Dad.

"I have no idea. I asked and he didn't answer. That was when I left him," I answered with tears starting to roll down.

"Was it true you were rude to Bob?" asked my grandmother.

I couldn't believe on what I was hearing.

"He's a liar! He's the one who changed. I did nothing wrong to him. He ended our friendship for no reason at all," I said. "Just because I didn't tell him about that fair memory?"

"She's hurt, so what makes you think she was rude?" asked my father.

"I can't wait to go home so I can forget this," I said. "Bob should grow up."

"But you were tough on me," said Bob.

"Go away. I don't want to see you ever again. You were the one who doesn't to be my friend. Why? What did I do to you? Nothing," I said while my voice was breaking. "I wanted us to make up, but no... you didn't want to. Just because I didn't want to tell you why I don't attend fairs anymore, it doesn't you just go ahead to end our friendship."

"Just leave here. There is no need for you to upset my daughter," said Dad.

That made Bob leave. I was hugging Dad while I was sobbing.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," said Dad.

"It's not fair for me to get hurt," I said.

"I know," said Dad comforting me.

An hour later, I was brave enough to pick up the phone and called Tina and told her about earlier. She was glad I told her. She couldn't believe it. The next day, Bob flipped out on me for getting him into trouble, but I walked away to set a good example for him.

"Don't you dare walking away from me," said Bob.

I still didn't say anything. Honestly, he's very immature and I don't like it. _I'm_ the one who should end friendship with him.


	10. The News about Bob's Biploar

Later, I found out Bob's biploar, which is why he's got anger issues especially when he beat me up the other day. That got me terrified when Tina told me and Grandma Verna. Dad wasn't around at the time. What if Bob beats up me a lot? That's scary.

That night, I was in my room still feeling scared. Bob's supposed to be on meds for biploar and I pray he would act mature after that.

"Mary Anne, it's time for dinner," said Dad.

I was too nervous to think about dinner. I didn't even come down.

"Mary Anne, sweetie," said Dad. "Is she okay?"

"She must be terrified because Bob is biploar," replied my grandmother. "Tina mentioned it to me and Mary Anne earlier."

"Biploar?" asked Dad.

"Yes, that may explain why he has anger issues to cause him to punch Mary Anne," said Grandma Verna. "But he will get meds and Tina hopes he'd act better. She doesn't like the way he acts and treats Mary Anne."

"I should go see how she is," said Dad.

In my room, Dad came in to be with me and said, "Your grandmother just informed me about Bob's biploar."

"I'm afraid about that," I said. "What if his anger issues lead him to beat me up even more like he did the other day?"

"I'm sure the meds would get him better," said Dad.

"But what if he gets worse?" I asked.

"You got a good point there," said Dad.

In the middle of the night, the stitches were bugging me and caused me to get a headache, but went away after I took Aleve. The next day, I woke up with another headache. I took another Aleve.

"I cannot wait for the stitches to be taken off from my forehead," I said. "They are bugging me and I got a headache."

"Do you want Aleve?" asked Dad.

"I already took one during the night and took another one just now," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

Later, Dad and Grandma Verna decided to keep Bob away from me for the time being. I honestly don't blame them for doing that. I wanted him to be away from me. The weirdest part is that he wanted to see me and now, he's changed a lot before we learned about biploar.


	11. Mary Anne and Bob Make Up

The next day, when Bob came over, I was afraid to be near him. In fact, I was hiding in my room.

"You're not supposed to be here, especially after what you did to Mary Anne," said Grandma Verna.

"I'm forbid you to be see or call her," said Dad.

"Why?" asked Bob.

"Because I said so," replied Dad in his firm voice. "Is that good enough for you?"

"And, she's even scared to see you. If you want to see her again, you better act mature," added Grandma Verna. "And, your mother doesn't like the way you act or treat Mary Anne at all."

"So what?" asked Bob.

"Do not be fresh," said Grandma Verna. "If you're going to act like that, leave here and do not return."

She threw him out and locked the door on him.

"There. That should take care of him," said Grandma Verna.

Two days later, I came home from the mall happily. Bob and I had just made up. It was about time.

"Whoa, what's up?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Bob and I finally made up," I replied. "I told him I wanted us to make up. I even told him off that he better not embarrass me like that way again."

"Good," said my grandmother.

"I know," I agreed.

That afternoon, I had the stitches taken off. I keep getting headaches until Wednesday. On Friday, we left the house to catch a ten o'clock flight. We were back in Stoneybrook by two in the afternoon. I'm glad Bob and I made up in time. I didn't plan on telling the others unless they ask me how was the trip.

Later, I did tell the others about what happened.

"But Bob and I just made up though. I was terrified when I found out about his biploar," I said.

"I believe it," agreed Dawn.

"School's almost here already," I said.

We talked a lot about the trip.

The End.


End file.
